Fears
by Starstrike107
Summary: Misty decides to get her fear in check. So what happens when Ash gets added to that catastrophe? Pokeshipping one-shot for Pokeshipping Day. Yeah, this is early, but I'll probably forget on the actual day.


**Hey guys! I was waiting **_**forever **_**for this day! HAPPY POKESHIPPING DAY GUYS! This might be a little OOC though. Enough of my excitement. Let the story begin!**

"Ash, this was a terrible idea," groaned a certain redhead. She hunched her back and held her palm to her head, as if she had a migraine.

Ash turned towards her and protested," Aw, come on Mist. This was _your _idea anyways." He grabbed her hand and started to drag her to the clearing in Viridian Forest.

It was a cloudy and windy day, chilling both of the trainers' bones. Huge trees and small saplings alike were scattered around the forest, creating an eerie aura. The cries of many Pidgeys echoed in the forest.

Misty slapped Ash's pale hand away and glared. "Ash Ketchum, this was definitely _your _idea!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

Ash turned around and scoffed," No Misty, this was actually _your _fault this time"

_(Flashback)_

It was an average, bright day in Pallet town, with the sound of a raven-haired boy humming. A Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder with its paw resting on the boy's red cap. Peaceful, right?

Misty had just biked into the town, wiping the beads of sweat off her head. The sun was gleaming, forcing her to squint. She was searching for one person and one person only. She scanned the area with her hand shadowing her face. A grin broke out onto her face. She started pedaling towards the person she had spotted. "Ash!"

Ash turned around and saw his long-time ginger friend pedaling her bike towards him. He had a goofy grin on his face as he waved back. "Hey Mist!" The Pikachu on his shoulder turned its head towards the girl and happily waved back while crying its name.

Misty saw the joyful expressions and a warm feeling washed over her. She had reached Ash and had jumped off her yellow bike. She smiled brightly and called," Hey Ash! I finally got a new bike after you destroyed my old one." A scowl replaced her smile. "Speaking of the bike you fried, you still haven't paid me back yet!" She crossed her arms and straightened her back.

Ash groaned, hunching his back and closing his eyes. He straightened his posture and moaned," But Misty, you already _have_ a bike."

Misty rolled her eyes and retorted," No thanks to you." She clutched Ash's hand and started to drag him towards Viridian Forest.

Ash attempted to pull himself the other way, but to no avail. "Hey, where are we going and why?"

Misty paused and turned her head around to Ash's direction. She answered calmly," You're helping me get rid of my bug fear. We're going to Viridian Forest for that."

Ash gulped and nodded. Surely, this would be a long day.

_(End Flashback)_

Misty wore an annoyed expression and admitted wearily," Okay, maybe it _was _my fault that we're here, but it's also partially _your _fault for agreeing to this!"

Ash glared at Misty and replied indignantly," No, it's definitely your fault! Besides, if you're the one who thought of this idea, then why are you so reluctant to do this?"

Misty stared at Ash with an irritated face. "Why don't _you _try facing a fear Mr. Pokemon Master?"

Ash stared at Misty and sighed. "Okay, let's just go to face this fear already. It's nearly nighttime and I'm hungry…" His stomach growled for extra effect.

Misty nodded and turned back towards the middle of the oval clearing. She closed her eyes and smirked victoriously while saying," That's right. Now let's-." She was interrupted by the sight of a Caterpie stuffed directly in front of her face by Ash.

She screamed and clung to the nearest tree. Her body was trembling and her eyes were closed.

Ash scratched his head with his free hand and thought,' Wow, this fear definitely got more intense over the years.' He cast a sheepish look at Misty and tilted his head. "Sorry Mist…"

The Caterpie glanced back and forth between Ash and Misty. It soon got a grasp of the situation and giggled **(Well, at least** **as close as Caterpie can get to giggling).** It crawled down to the flat grass and stared at Misty, debating about its decision. After feeling the ground bristle against its body for several seconds, it executed its plan.

Ash stared at Misty in disbelief while Misty was still practically hugging the skinny tree. At least, it remained that way until the Caterpie started to rub up against Misty's leg with a joyful expression.

Misty stopped squeezing the tree and stood like a pole, trembling. She gripped her arms and squeezed her eyes closed.

Ash looked at Misty pitifully, understanding why she rarely left Cerulean City. He walked to Misty and put a reassuring hand on her trembling shoulder. "Hey Mist, it's okay. It's smaller than you."

She looked at Ash and thought,' Well, so is a bullet.' Misty assumed that Ash was attempting to be kind and replied," I know. I'm sorry for dragging you into this. "She cast her gaze downwards, seemingly ashamed. She twiddled her thumbs.

Ash hugged Misty and replied," Don't worry. You'll get over it one day."

The Caterpie snickered and smirked at Ash. It crawled away, satisfied at seeing its matchmaking plan work.

Misty hugged him back and said softly," Thanks for trying anyways Ash. This was a thing only a true best friend would agree to do."

Ash felt Misty tense and wondered briefly if she would whack him with a mallet.

Misty tensed and hesitated. 'What if he doesn't accept it,' she thought. After considering all of the consequences, she decided to let loose.

Misty broke the hug and gazed at Ash with a soft smile, her cheeks slightly red.

Ash smiled back, but with a silly grin instead.

Misty leaned forward and pecked Ash on the cheek. "Thanks for trying Ash."

His face turned to an extreme shade of red. "Y-You're w-w-welcome Mist." He also leaned forward and saw Misty reciprocating the action.

The scene was clearly romantic, as the sun was setting, creating the fiery color in the sky. The wind was softly blowing. The two seemed to be lost in each other's eyes.

At least, until Ash's stomach growled.

Misty grinned and smacked him softly on the head. "Ha, way to ruin the perfect setting Ash."

Ash laughed sheepishly and apologized. "Sorry, but I told you before that I was hungry."

Misty snickered and clutched his hand, dragging him back to Pallet Town.

Unknown to the two lovebirds, a certain blunette was behind a thick tree, holding a camera and recording the entire scene. That blunette was Dawn.

Dawn snickered and thought,' Delia will absolutely _love _this, but then again, Misty will kill me.'

**Maybe this seemed rushed, and this actually was rushed. Hope you guys have a great Pokeshipping Day!**


End file.
